The present invention relates to a computer and particularly to a technology pertaining to data saving in case of a power outage and data recovery at the time of power recovery.
Conventionally, a server system in a data center, a hospital or the like includes an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) and can continue to operate even in case of a failure such as a power outage. Specifically, the system is continuously operated by starting up a private power generator during a continuous operation using the UPS.
JP 2006-172355 A1 discloses a technology for reducing power consumption of a battery power supply while protecting cache data by a control in conformity with data classification in a cache memory and a battery remaining amount in a case where an external power supply is interrupted due to a failure as a technology to recover from the failure.